Norville Christmas Carol
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: This is a parody movie of Christmas Carol, but with Norville being Scrooge who get visit by three ghost.


One afternoon at the Sunflower Seed Department, Norville was counting all of his sunflower seed. He also hated Christmas and fun things. He only care about sunflower seed so many time. Soon, Clifford came in and said, "Hey Norville sir. Can I come in?"

Norville said, "Yes Clifford. What do you want?"

Clifford said, "Well, I was hoping. Since tomorrow is Christmas, can I spend my Christmas Eve with my family for a while."

Norville said, "Why would you wanna waste your time over some dumb holiday like that?"

Clifford said, "But sir, Christmas is suppose to be about sharing and being together as a family."

Norville said, "Sorry, but you have to work tomorrow."

Clifford said, "But."

Norville said, "I said no. Now get back to work."

Clifford sighed and he went back to his work station. Norville looked at the clock. He then looked at Clifford and said, "Wait."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Norville said, "Maybe I can let you go home for the holiday."

Clifford said, "Can I?"

Norville said, "Yes, but next week you will work overtime."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks Norville sir, you won't regret it."

So Clifford pack his things and left home to his family. Norville stays and continuing counting sunflower seed. Soon, Jack came in and said, "Hello."

Norville sighed and said, "We're closed, can't you read."

Jack said, "Sorry, but do you have any extra Christmas decoration please?"

Norville said, "This is a Sunflower Seed Department, not a hobo Christmas store."

Jack said, "Oh. Do you still have those seeds I can borrow?"

Norville said, "GET OUT!"

Norville kicked Jack out of the store. Norville then pack up and started to head home. As he was starting to head home, he heard someone in the distance.

Norville said, "Huh? Who's there."

The sound keeps getting louder and louder. Soon, Norville rushed into his house and got into bed. As he started to tuck himself in, he heard someone calling for him.

Norville said, "What the? Who's calling my name?"

Soon, Emily Elizabeth appear in front of him as a ghost.

Norville said, "Emily Elizabeth, is that you?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes Norville, I am the ghost and I am here to tell you about your problem."

Norville said, "Problem, what problem?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Your hatred in Christmas."

Norville said, "Oh for crying out loud. Christmas is a bunch of boloney."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh really."

Norville said, "Yes really."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Very well then. Tonight you will see three ghost to help you get rid of your hatred in Christmas."

Norville said, "I ain't scared of no ghost."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh but you will be scared."

Emily Elizabeth disappeared into midair.

Norville said, "Huh? Emily Elizabeth."

Norville sighed and went to sleep. Soon, another ghost appear in front of Norville and woke him up and said, "Norville, Norville."

Norville said, "Huh?" Who are you?"

Zo said, "I am Zo, the ghost of Christmas past."

Norville said, "Christmas past. Does that mean you're gonna show me what Christmas is like in the past?"

Zo said, "Yes, but I'm showing your time of Christmas, not others."

Norville said, "Uh Zo, why are you wearing a bed sheet?"

Zo said, "So no one freak out about me being scary, now come on."

Zo grabbed Norville feather and flew to the past to where Norville was a baby bird on a nest. Norville saw himself younger than usual.

Norville said, "What? Where are we?"

Zo said, "This is your first Christmas when you were young."

Norville said, "Wow, I remember this. I used to get present all the time."

Zo said, "Yes, you were pretty spicy at first."

Norville said, "What you mean?"

Zo said, "Allow me to sing it to you."

[Zo]  
When you were a baby bird  
you have your Christmas fun  
spending time with your family  
and playing in the sun  
you open many presents and eat so many seed  
sharing stuff with everyone is generosity

[Norville]  
I was a spicy bird cause I love to open present  
telling stories, eating food is just that I imagine  
we never fought and fuss  
we'll always be together  
throughout the world of happiness  
no tragic can hit forever

Zo said. "You see, you had just as much fun when you were young."

Norville said, "Yeah, but something else happened."

Zo said, "What you mean?"

[Norville]  
When I first attended school I use to give so many present  
I talk about the holiday, but that included Christmas  
I missed out all my studying and get in trouble through time  
my teacher scold me from sharing stuff we shouldn't all the time  
my parents were busy, they don't have time for me  
when Christmas came along they forgot to my me treaties  
and after Christmas break I forgot to do my homework  
my teacher gave me after school and my parents ground me forever  
that is the reason why Christmas had excuse  
distraction from your work and no parents spending too  
now I know that Christmas is the worst holiday  
to which that it will never come and make them all pay

Zo said, "But Norville, just because Christmas can be distracting at first, doesn't mean you have to hate it."

Norville said, "But I have to. If I can't have fun at Christmas, then why can't I not care about it anymore."

Zo said, "Because not caring about Christmas and other people are not gonna care about you if you don't think of others."

Norville said, "Hmm, I never realized that."

Zo said, "Great."

Zo snap his paws and Norville woke up from his nest. He said, "Whoa. What happened?"

Norville looked around and notice that he was back at his nest. he said, "Humbug. You don't scared me ghost. You hear me. You can't scared me."

Just then, someone called for Norville. Norville got up and said, "Who's there?"

Flo said, "Norville, Norville."

Norville said, "Oh great. Who are you?"

Flo said, "I am Flo. I am the ghost of Christmas present."

Norville said, "Why are you covered in flour powder?"

Flo said, "Someone threw it at me, but that is not why I'm here."

Norville said, "Let me guess, you're gonna take me outside to see what it like out there."

Flo said, "Yes, now let go."

So Flo took Norville outside to see other people celebrate Christmas.

Norville said, "Flo, I don't see the point. Why do we need to see other people celebrate such boring holiday?"

Flo said, "Norville, Christmas is a fun time of year. Well, it is the last holiday of the year anyway."

Norville said, "How can you be so sure?"

Flo said, "Allow me to explain."

[Flo]  
Christmas is a time of year  
spending time with family and peers  
giving presents and eating dinner  
decorating trees is so much prettier

Norville said, "Oh please. Like that ever happen."

[Flo]  
When you're feeling lonely on Christmas Eve  
make some friends and you once succeed  
having fun and getting joy  
like candy canes, video games, and lot of toy

Norville said, "Do you think that would be great?"

[Flo]  
The true meaning of Christmas  
is always close to your heart  
once you receive a special gift  
you never have to go back to the start

Norville said, "Okay, can I say something?"

Flo said, "Sure."

[Norville]  
I know what you're trying to say  
having me adore Christmas day  
Christmas may be a good holiday  
but the rest I don't think is a okay  
New Year Eve are just for parents  
Valentine is way too romantic  
Easter days are the same as breakfast  
you just paint them all and put them in a basket  
April Fools is just joking around  
Thanksgiving always makes me frown  
Halloween is just getting goodies  
So I don't think I like those please

Flo said, "Norville, I know other holiday is not fun, but sometime there can be good in it too."

Norville said, "Yeah, but I just don't think I should spend Christmas at all."

Flo said, "Oh really. Come on, I wanna show you something."

So Flo took Norville to Clifford's house.

Norville said, "Uh Flo, why are we at Clifford house?"

Flo said, "Look inside."

Norville said, "What am I a peeping tom?"

Flo said, "Just do it."

So Norville took a peak at Clifford's house and notice that Clifford and his family are pretty poor. His wife Daffodil wears a rag outfit, his daughter Claffodil also wears a rag outfit, and his son Difford is on a wheelchair who is waiting for enough money for his surgery.

Norville said, "Uh Flo, I don't get it. What's so bad about this?"

Flo said, "You see, Clifford and his family are poor and because you're not paying Clifford anything, things are going limbo."

Norville said, "I never thought about that. I always thought Clifford just wanted money for foods and candies and junk."

Flo said, "It doesn't really matter what the money are for. If you don't do something to help Clifford and his family, things will happened."

Just then Flo disappeared and Norville said, "Flo, wait. What's gonna happened?"

Soon, the mist start coming in and everything was white. Soon, Norville saw a ghost wearing a robe.

Norville said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Jorge said, "I am Jorge, the ghost of Christmas future."

Norville said, "Christmas future."

Jorge said, "Yes. This is your future to what happened if you don't change your ways about Christmas."

Norville said, "What you mean?"

Jorge pointed at the graveyard to where Clifford, Daffodil, and Difford. They were mourning Clafford's death after he died from starvation. Norville gasped and they watch the family cry.

Norville said, "No. This can't be."

Jorge said, "Because of your action, Claffodil is dead, because you weren't paying Clifford that much. Also being selfish and not helping at Christmas."

Norville said, "But, I was never meant to be selfish. What can I do to prevent this from happening?"

Jorge said, "You're gonna have to figure that out yourself. It best for all of us."

So Jorge disappeared and Norville said, "Wait Jorge, don't go yet."

Soon, the ground began to crumble and Norville began falling into the abyss. As he was falling he said, "No, I don't want Christmas to be like this. I'll change. Please spirit, I promise to help Christmas, PLEASE!"

Soon, Norville had just woke up from his nightmare. He looked around the nest and he peak down outside. He saw Jack and said, "Hey Jack."

Jack said, "Huh? Hey Norville. What is it?"

Norville said, "What day is today?"

Jack said, "It Christmas day."

Norville gasped and he cheer happily. He quickly flew around the city to spread good cheer to everybody. He then went to Clifford's house. Norville knocked on the door.

Daffodil said, "Huh? Oh hi Norville. Are you looking for Clifford?"

Norville said, "Yes and tell him and his family to come to the livingroom, I got a special surprise for you all."

Daffodil said, "Oh okay."

So Norville went inside and Daffodil went to get Clifford and the children. They all went to the livingroom with Norville.

Clifford said, "Norville sir, what are you doing here?"

Norville said, "Well Clifford, about some words you told me last night made me realized how Christmas was really important."

Clifford said, "Really."

Norville said, "Yes, so I bought you all special present."

Norville open the bag and gave Clifford a bag of cash, Daffodil some flowers, and for the kids some toys.

Clifford said, "Wow sir, that was so generous of you."

Norville said, "Well thank for teaching me all about Christmas. Anyway, I gotta get back to my shop. I got business to run."

Daffodil said, "Wait Norville, how about you spend your Christmas day with us?"

Norville said, "Well I don't have any plan."

Claffodil and Difford said, "Please Uncle Norville."

Norville said, "Well, okay."

So Norville spend the rest of Christmas day with Clifford and his family.

The End.


End file.
